Unacceptable Denial
by hihanahotaru
Summary: Denial: Because we're not yet ready to accept. Basically a collection of the couples in the game being in denial...poor Raven. YurixEstelle,KarolxNan,FlynnxSodia,Onesided RavenxJudith,"onesided" RepedexRita
1. Denial

It was another night in the inn in Danghrest. The team was resting after an unexpected, unwanted fight with Zagi. Everyone slept in the same room, which of course, meant trouble.

Estelle was talking to Yuri, while Raven was flirting with Judith. Repede was just on the floor, playing with the Overdrive Dolls. Karol and Rita on the other hand, were having their daily 'fight'

"YOU SUCK!!" Karol yelled as Rita hit him in the head with a vase she found resting ontop of a table.

"Well thats what you get for drooling over that picture of your girlfriend! Next time, Would you pay attention when someones talking to you?!." Rita replied, resting the vase back on the table where she found it.

"S-she's NOT my girlfriend!"

"Oh yeah?" Rita, without warning, took Karol's bag and opened it. She made her way through Karol's stuff.

"H-HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Karol said as he tried to get his bag back.

"Here they are!" Rita took out a photo album which had the words "Nanster Book" engraved to its cover.

She held the book up high, so that the whole team could see it. "HEY EVERYBODY! CHECK IT OUT!! KAROL HAS AN OBSESSION!" She announced and then opened the photo album and flipped through the pages, letting the team see each and every picture

"My, my," Judith said with her usual tone. "I didnt know you were such a great photographer" she said, staring at the boy. Oh Judith..must you tease the little boy?

Raven 'inspected' the pictures closely then smiled."Woah kid, those are some preety good pics ya got there. Mind if you help me take pics of some of my 'ladies'?" he said and chuckled..but you wouldnt really know if he was serious or not.

Estelle was amazed at the number and quality of the pictures. She was being her usual dense self, unaware that Karol is being...uh..teased. "Wow Karol! Those are so beautiful! No wonder you two are dating!"

Yuri just laughed at Estelles denseness.

"I SAID SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!! NOW GIVE THAT BACK!!"

"Oh alright, alright. Everyone saw the info already, anyways." Rita said as she put the album down and walked towards the bed. "Im gonna sleep. Have fun with your stalker pictures, Karol. Night Estelle, Judith, Yuri, Old man, Spot."

"Good night" Estelle and Judith said in unison.

"See ya when you wake up, Rita." Yuri said

"Sweet Dreams, genius mage." Raven said with a smile.

Repede just barked then went back to playing with the Overdrive Dolls.

Rita then went to sleep.

"Does she ALWAYS have to be mean?!" Karol said. His face was still red from being embarresed by rita.

"Maybe to you, yeah" Yuri said as he stood up. "Im just gonna take a walk. See you guys later, if you're still awake." He then walked towards the exit, only to be stopped by Estelle.

"Wait, Yuri!" Estelle said as she approached Yuri. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure. But dont expect to get back soon." he said then exited.

"Alright!" Estelle said happily then soon exited aswell.

Karol stood up from his 'emo' pose then went to his bed. "Im gonna sleep too, Raven. Goodnight Judith. Goodnight Raven." He said as he covered his body with his blanket.

All that was left now..was Raven and Judith. Uh oh.

"Sooooo~" Raven said deviously as he wrapped his arm around Judith. "Just the two of us, huh?" he said with a smirk.

"I think i'll go talk to Ba'ul" she said and walked away, leaving the Old man alone..

Raven sighed and sat down beside repede. "Guess its just us" he said.

Repede barked at Raven and then went away to guard Rita.

"Now that just hurts......"Raven said as he shrugged.

Now Raven was all alone. Rita and Karol were asleep and Repede was also falling asleep. Judith was talking to Ba'ul and Yuri and Estelle were taking a walk..Poor Old Man..


	2. The misunderstood walk

It was night...the same night the poor Old Man got his heart broken yet again.

Yuri and Estelle were already on the outskirts of Danghrest. The moon was up and the wind was blowing softly. The trees were dancing to the rythm of the wind.

Yuri walked down the path towards the forest. Estelle was right behind him.

It was silent. Not a word came out from their mouths. It was very peaceful yet at the same time nervewrecking. The only thing you could hear were the swaying of the trees.

Estelle walked a little ahead of Yuri. She then faced Him.

"So, Yuri." she said while walking backwards "Do you always go on midnight walks?" the princess asked. Unaware that there was a stone ahead.

"Yes i do." Yuri said with a smile. "Now you better watch out."

"Huh? Watch....out? For wha--...AAH!!" she said as she fell... only to be laughed at by Yuri.

Estelle was just stunned.

Yuri chuckled and pulled her up. "You better watch where your going, Princess"

"T-Thanks Yuri!" she said. "But you're mean!" she said and pouted

Yuri laughed again. "Hahaha, Loser" he said in the same tone he used with Flynn when he said those exact same words.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Estelle questioned

"To this hill i always go to when we're in danghrest."

"Wow. Do you have a special place near every town?"

"Well, not every town, but I guess." he said as he resumed walking.

"Wow, Thats very nice!" she said as she followed Yuri. This time, looking out for rocks, twigs, or anything she can trip on.

The rest of the trip was as silent as it was before the "Yuri You're Mean!" incident.

They were just walking alongside each other..nothing coming out of their mouths.

Suddenly, Yuri heard rustling near the bushes, behind the trees.

Yuri brought out his sword and pointed it at the direction where the sounds were heard.

"Estelle, stay back!" Yuri said as he went into his battle stance.

"B-but!.. I wanna fight too!" Estelle replied. She brought out a sword that was hidden under her clothing.

"Damn it, I said stay back!" Yuri said, changing his direction from Estelle to the tree's.

"No! I wanna prove myself!" She said. She stepped infront of Yuri, pushing him back in the process.

"Wait, Wh--" Before Yuri could finish his sentence, a Bugbear came out and attacked.

Estelle attacked the monster as soon as she saw it. Wow, she was strong.

The princess slashed the monster with her blade several times. One slash was extremely strong and gave a big amount of damage to the now-dying monster.

"Here we go!!" she yelled. She gave three slashes and finished it off with her favorite skill. "PIERCE CLUSTER!". The monster died with sparkles. It was funny how Estelle could make any monsters death seem beautiful.

She put her blade back where she got it. She looked at Yuri and smiled. "Have i proven myself?" She said then giggled

"I didnt even ask you to...but hell, you sure did." Yuri said with a shocked tone. Yeah he has seen Estelle fight before, But..This was quite diferrent. She beat the crap out of that monster...and in due record time.

Estelle smiled at Yuri, then walked towards him "Im glad then! Now, to our destination?"

"Oh. Sure."

Finally, after two delays. They reached their destination.

It was on the top of a hill which wasn't far, but it overlooked Dahngrest. It had the perfect view. The city was right there, right in front of them. It was as if they could just pick it up. Also, the view of the moon was fantastic...it was shining brightly.

It somewhat reminded Estelle of the first time she saw the ocean. It was a very beautiful sight to see.

Yuri sat down on the grass. The tip of his toes meeting with the edge of the hill. He looked at the view, then to Estelle.

"You sittin down, or what?" Yuri asked, looking up at Estelle.

Estelle just nodded and sat down beside yuri. She also looked at the magnificent view infront of her. The princess' eyes sparkled with the embraced her legs, trying to keep warm. She rested her head on her knees and sighed.

"It's very pretty here....." She said then shivered. "...but its so cold." the princess laughed then looked down at the grass.

Yuri sighed then scooted closer to Estelle then wrapped an arm around her shoulders, keeping her warm.

"There. Warm enough?" he asked then smiled.

Estelle couldn't help but blush. "Y-Yeah." she said. "Thanks, Yuri."

"Don't mention it." Yuri said, holding her close. He looked up at the view once more, then back at the cuddled up Princess in his arms.

Estelle yawned..then slowly fell asleep. Unknowingly resting her head on Yuri's chest.

Yuri chuckled then looked back up at the moon. "I wonder what the Old Man'll say about this." he said then sighed.

He closed his eyes then slowly dozed off.

~•2 hours later•~

Yuri opened his eyes... The first thing he saw was Repede. As he saw his loyal companion, he woke up immediately, thinking that the others were there. He looked around, shocked to see no one but Repede there.

"Where are the others? Still back at the inn?" Yuri asked.

Repede replied with a Bark. The pooch then glared at Estelle, then turned his back and walked away, back to the city.

Yuri looked to his left and saw Princess Estellise, still asleep in his embrace. At first he hesitated, but then he had no choice. He shook the sleeping beauty in an attempt to wake her up...which only resulted to Estelle muttering "Five more minutes."

Yuri sighed then shook Estelle once more. "Hey, Estelle! Time to wake up. The sun's almost rising. Cm'on" he said then shook Estelle once more.

As they say, third time's the charm.

Estelle woke up and rubbed her eyes. She came to her senses and looked at Yuri. Once she saw the smile on his face, she blushed and stood up.

"Ack! I-im sorry! I didn't mean to sleep!" Estelle said.

"It's alright, it was only around two hours anyways." Yuri said as he stretched, standing up soon after.

"And the sun's not yet up. So, we can make it back before they wake up." Yuri said.

"A-Alright.." Estelle said as she too stretched her arms.

"Well then, Lets go?"

"Okay" Estelle said with a smile.

They then walked back to Danghrest.

To Yuri's Surprise, Judith was still there, talking to Ba'ul.

He walked up to Judith, Estelle following him from behind.

"Hey...where are the others?" Yuri asked

"Oh, they're still sleeping." Judith replied. "Oh my, you two... a night alone? Thats nice." she said with that tone of hers that could make your brain explode. "Im jealous." she said with a wink.

"I-Its not like that, Judith!" Estelle tried to explain

"I'm just kidding, Estelle. I'm sure Yuri wouldn't dare." she said then smiled

"J-Judith! You're just as mean as Yuri!" she said before marching back to the inn.

"Seriously though Judith, nothing happened." Yuri explained before following Estelle.

"Really now?" Judith whispered to herself before going back to talking with her entelexeia best friend.

________________________

They were all back in the inn at this time. All set and ready to go.

"So, kid. Where were you last night?" Raven inquired.

"Just took a walk." Yuri replied

"A walk, you say?" he said with a grin.

"Just shut up, old man." he said before walking away. "Cm'on guys, lets go." he said before they all departed...leaving raven behind..all alone... Again.

"Aw, do ya HAVE ta be harsh to the Old man?" Raven said before catching up with the rest.

...poor raven.......


	3. Panic

It was a sunny afternoon and not much monsters troubled the team. They were on their way to Keiv Moc, but decided to take a little break.

Karol was tired and decided to lean on a tree to rest. "Phew, im pooped. We should've taken this rest hours ago!" the little boy whined.

"At least you got a preeetty view there, kid." Raven, who was standing next to Repede, said.

"What?" Karol replied, as clueless as ever.

"Its not everyday you get to stay under a Magnificent Being." Raven pointed at Judith, who was sitting on the branch of the tree Karol was leaning on.

"Huh?" Karol looked up then looked away immediately. "AGH! JUDITH! WHY ARE YOU THERE?! NAN'S GONNA KILL ME IF SHE SEE'S ME LIKE THIS!!" the boy panicked.

"Speaking of Nan, isn't that the Hunting Blades?" Yuri pointed at Clint, who was walking their way. Tison was next to Clint, and Nan next to Tison. Nan had that pissed-off look in her face, but she was blushing.

"AAHH!!!" Karol stood up and ran around in circles. "WHAT WILL I DO?! WHAT WILL I DO?!?" Karol kept running like a wuss.

"Hah! She's gonna dump you!" Rita said and laughed.

"I knew they were dating!" Estelle said happily.

Yuri Sighed. "Well, I'm not getting myself into this mess. I'm gonna take a walk." Yuri said then looked at Estelle "You coming?" He asked.

"Sure!" Estelle smiled then stood next to Yuri "Shall we?"

"Hey hey! Dont forget me!" Rita said as she stood up from the ground, dusting off the dirt on her clothes.

"Oh? Our genius mage actually wants to take a walk?" Raven said then stepped back to avoid being hit.

"I have to make sure nothing's gonna happen between them." Rita said and to Ravens shock, stood still.

"Oh come on Rita~" Judith smirked then got down from the tree. "I always wanted to be a godmother~" she said with a smile.

"W-what's that supposed to mean, Judith???" Estelle said, blushing.

"Are you nuts?! I'm not going with them to see THAT happen..!! I just want to make sure Yuri doesnt hurt Estelle!" Rita panicked, also blushing.

"Oh, so I'm the bad guy?" yuri said then sighed.

The Kritriyan chuckled then smiled "What a happy little family we have~ " Judith said then walked towards Ba'ul. "I'll be with Ba'ul if you need anything." she said then faded off into the distance

"Why'd we even have to walk if Ba'ul was here?" Rita said

Yuri sighed again then started walking away. "We have to walk once in awhile."

"Anyways, cm'on, lets go." Yuri said

"Okay!" Estelle said then followed Yuri.

"Whatever" Rita said then followed Yuri and Estelle

Raven was left with Karol, who was still running in circles, and Repede, who was watching Karol panic.

"Relax kid, they're gone. Your little girlfriend probably didn't see anything" Raven said as he held Karol by the head to refrain him from damaging the poor grass anymore.

"ACK! Let go of me!" Karol said as he struggled to break free from the self-proclaimed owner of the manly musk.

"Fine, fine." Raven let go of Karol..Of course, this was a trick.

"Wah!" Karol screamed as he bumped into Tison.

Clint already walked past them. The boss just ignored the former Hunting Blade member.

"Hey! Watch where you're going" the snake-like man said, pushing Karol away.

"Ack! I'm sorry Tison!!" Karol said. "It won't happen again!"

"Hmph" Tison just walked passed Karol.

Nan shot a glare at Karol then looked away.

"..Nan..." Karol said, watching her walk away.

"Ooohh, did she just dump you without saying a word?" Raven whispered to Karol

"Stop it!! and she's not my girlfriend!!" Karol said out loud

Clint and Tison were too far away to hear, but Nan heard Karol. She blushed then just kept on walking.

"I think she heard you, kid." Raven pointed out

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Karol started running around in circles again.

"Ah, Young Love~" Raven chuckled then sat down, leaning on the tree that Karol was leaning on awhile ago.

Repede just whined then slept.

_________________________________________________________

"We're back guys!" Estelle said.

"Hey, old man! wake up! We've only been gone for twenty minutes and you already fell asleep?" Yuri said.

"This'll wake him up!" Rita started casting "SPLASH!" Water started coming out of the sky, falling down on Raven

"WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE?!?!!? WHAT THE!" Raven said then got up, shaking his head.

"Told you he'll wake up." Rita said, with that evil smile on her face.

"Aw man! Why cant you be like Judith???" Raven started slapping himself, trying to wake up fully.

"Did I hear my name?" Judith said, coming in from the background.

"Welcome back, Judith" Yuri said.

"I feel welcomed" She replied with a smile.

"Wheres Karol?" Estelle asked, looking around for the little boy.

"Oh, he's back here!" Raven said then pointed at Karol, who was behind the tree, drawing Nan's face on the dirt.

Yuri sighed then walked towards Karol. "Come on Karol, cheer up. We have to go."

Karol sobbed then stood up. He was so pale. "....."

"Aww" Judith walked to Karol and hugged him, pressing his head on her chest

"OH GOD!!" Raven screamed. Blood shooting out from his nose.

"This is pathetic." Rita said then brought out her book.

"....I'll be able to do that soon! just you wait!" Estelle said.

Yuri coughed upon hearing Estelle. "L-lets go guys." Yuri said.

"Okay!" oblivious Estelle said then smiled.

They all walked towards Keiv Moc.. leaving Raven on the ground. He was still in dreamland. And his face was full of blood.

...poor raven..


	4. Acceptance

**AN: Okay, heres chap 4. Chapter 5 will be up soon. . . and there will be FlynnxSodia action.**

**Please Review. It's how I stay alive.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times i wish, i dont own ToV nor the characters in it. Just this story. **

______________________________________

The team was nearing the forest of Keiv Moc.

Estelle was walking happily next to Yuri while Rita was behind them. Repede was following Rita like a good dog. Raven was obviously following Judith, drooling while doing so and Karol was far behind them..still as pale as ever. He went into emo-drive.

After a few more minutes, they arrived in the Forest of Keiv Moc. Rita sighed then closed her book "Finally, we're here!"

"Yeah. Feels good to be back." Raven said.

"Right! This is where we first saw Raven in action?" Estelle inquired

"Yup." Yuri replied

Karol just sighed and stared at the forest floor. "Karol, are you alright? You've been quiet lately." Judith said

Karol just mumbled in reply.

Ignoring Karol, Yuri faced Rita, the reason why they were there. "Anyways, Rita. Why'd you want us to go here?"

"I have to re-check that Aer Krene before Witcher does." Rita said then started walking ahead.

"Alright, Alright. Lets go guys." Yuri said and followed Rita.

"Okay!" a hyped Estelle said then catched up with Yuri.

Raven, Judith and Repede all followed them. Karol was left behind, but no one noticed

Something was bothering Karol..he didn't know what..but something was just bothering. It definately wasn't his recent "dumping" incident..It didn't hit him until he heard a scream from the distance.

He knew that scream. He knoew it very well. "..is that..Nan?!" He said to himself. A mixture of worry and fear rushed through him.

He heard the scream again, and he confirmed it was indeed Nan he heard. Not even stopping to think for a moment, he immediately ran to the direction of the voice.

"Nan..?! Nan where are you?!" Karol called. He walked and walked till finally, he saw Nan.

"Nan! Are you---" Karol saw an exhausted Nan being attacked by a big monster, this raged him.

"NAN!" He screamed then ran towards the monster, swinging his Axe with all his might.

Karol stood infront of Nan, protecting her.

"Karol..." Nan whispered.

"It's alright Nan! I've got this!" He said then attacked the beast.

Karol was swiped away by one of the things attacks. He was knocked down to the ground, leaving the injured Nan vulnerable.

Nan braced herself for another assault from the monster...

"NAN!!" Karol screamed then got up quickly. He charged after the monster but tripped on a twig.

"UAGH!" Karol fell on the ground, his bag flying up and landing infront of the monster. The unsuspecting monster tripped on Karol's bag and sadly hit Nan while it fell.

"NAN!!" Karol screamed for the nth time. He got up then charged after the monster. He attacked several times before the monster died.

Right after his final swing, Karol rushed to Nan and held her in his arms. "Nan! Are you okay???Why are you alone?? Wheres the Chief??" he said with a worried look on his face.

Nan could barely speak, she was injured badly. "Karol.....you..idiot.." Nan managed to say before finally losing consciousness..

"Nan?? NAN!" Karol panicked. He checked his bag for some gels or a life bottle, but the monster squished them all. Rustling could be heard from the side as Yuri emerged from the bushes.

"THERE HE IS!" Yuri said before rushing to Karol. Estelle, Rita, Judith, Raven and Repede followed.

"Hey kid! is that.....Nan?!" Raven said then kneeled down to examine her. "..she doesn't look so good."

"Well of course not, you old doof!" Rita said then hit Raven in the head

"Let me heal her!" Estelle offered, kneeling down infront of Nan, who fainted on Karol's lap.

Estelle began casting a First Aid on Nan. Karol looked so worried, he couldn't even let go of Nan.

"Jeez kid, what did you guys do? She's knocked out!" Raven said then chuckled.

"Now's not the time for jokes, Old man." Yuri said then looked at Karol.

"I've healed most of her injuries, but she still needs to rest!" Estelle said, indicating that she needs to be moved to a proper location.

"..Guess we'll have to bring her to a town. Heliord's not that far, let's get there as soon as possible"Yuri said as he separated Nan from Karol and picked up Nan bridal style.

"Judith, could you run ahead and tell Ba'ul we'll be needing him?"

"Sure" Judith said then quickly dashed away.

"What happened, Karol?" Estelle asked

"There was a big monster, and then---"Karol started, but was interrupted by Yuri.

"Lets save the talk for later, guys. We have to go." Yuri said then carried Nan to the entrance.

The rest followed Yuri.

_______________________

They reached Heliord in no time, thanks to Ba'ul. Nan was immediately brought to the Inn.

Yuri put her down on the bed then everyone sat down. Karol was by Nan's side, holding her hand.

"Will she be alright..?" Karol asked, still worried.

"Let's just wait till she wakes up. Estelle said she just needed rest" Yuri said then stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, Yuri?" Estelle asked then stood up as well.

"Just going to Flynn." He replied

"Flynn's here?"

"Yeah. I saw him near the headquarters. I'll just go pay him a visit." he said then opened the door. "You stay here, Estelle. The little girl needs you" he said then walked out, closing the door behind him.

Estelle just remained silent then sat back down.

___________________________________________

Yuri headed for the headquarters and saw Flynn outside. He was talking with Sodia. Surprisingly, the applehead is no where to be seen.

Once Sodia noticed Yuri's presence, she stopped talking and looked down at the ground.

"Sodia? You okay?" Flynn asked with a worried tone.

"Maybe she's just scared of me" Yuri said then chuckled.

Flynn turned around and saw his best friend there, smiling. "Yuri...what are you doing here?"

"Long story." he said "Anyways, you busy?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"I have a favor."

Yuri told Flynn about what happened with Nan, so, he asked Flynn if he could come with Yuri and look for Clint and Tison. Of course, Flynn agreed.

"Just call me when you're ready. I'll be in the labor camp. I still have to check some stuff." Flynn said.

"Ain't there a guard there?" Yuri asked

"Yes. But you're Yuri, im sure you'll find a way."

"My friend, you know me too well" Yuri said then walked away.

"Let's go, Sodia." Flynn said then walked towards the camp.

Sodia remained silent and followed Flynn.

_______________________________________________

Yuri went back to the inn. Preparing himself for the search.

They were all in their previous positions, except Raven fell asleep.

It was silent until the door opened and Yuri walked in.

"Yuri! you're back!" Estelle said then stood up

Raven woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Welcome back, kiddo."

"Yeah, yeah. Though I'll be leaving again soon." he said.

"Oh? Leaving so soon? How come?" Judith asked

"Have to do something with Flynn."

"And what's that? Not going to the bar, are ya?"Raven asked

"No. I'm going to look for the Hunting Blades."

Upon hearing the name of his former guild, Karol stood up then looked at Yuri.

"I'm coming too." Karol said then walked towards Yuri.

"...hmm. Sure. I think you can be of use." He said with a smirk on his face

"What?" Karol said, he was scared. Yuri was using the 'lets abuse Karol' tone.

"Hey Judith, can you pick up a dress at the shop?" Yuri asked

"Sure. What size?" she said with no hesitation

"Karol's size" He said

"Ooh! I wanna go too!" Estelle said.

"M-my size?! What are you guys gonna do??"

"You wanted to go with me, right?" yuri said

"Y-yeah but..what's the dress for?"

"You'll see."

"..soo, dress. Karols size?" Rita said then got up from the couch.

"Rita not you too!" Karol said then stepped back, afraid of what's gonna happen.

"Yup." Yuri said in reply

"Okay then." Rita walked towards the door. "Lets go Judith, Estelle. We have a dress to buy." the mage said with a smirk.

"My my, this should be interesting." Judith stood up then followed Rita

"I'm gonna get such a cute dress for him!" Estelle said, not paying attention to Karol's gender.

The three girls then walked out.

"May god have mercy on your soul, kid." Raven said then went back to sleep

____________________________________________________________

The door opened and the three girls walked in. Rita was carrying the bag which contained Karols worst nightmare

"Welcome back guys. Find anything nice?" Yuri said as he stood up from his seat and approached the girls

"Yup. And it was cheap too!" Rita said then tossed Yuri the bag.

"Wow, not bad." Yuri said then took out the pink dress. "Hey Karol, try this on for me." Yuri said then threw the dress at Karol

"W-w-w-what?!? B-but..this thing's for a girl!!" Karol said then tried to hide

"Do you want me to MAKE you wear it? Or will you do it yourself?" Rita said then cracked her knuckles

"F-f-f-fine!" Karol said then stood up and went to the bathroom.

"Now this is gonna be funny" Yuri said then sat down.

"But what do you think Nan will say when she see's him like that?" Estelle asked

"I dont know. I cant wait to find out, though." Rita said then laughed.

The door to the bathroom slowly opened. Karol stepped out in a pink dress, his hair down and a big ribbon on his head.

"Karol you look so cute!!" Estelle said, standing up then approaching karol

Rita burst into laughter "This..is too much!" She said. Her hands were covering her belly which was aching due to so much laughter.

"..nn.." Nan stirred from the noise and slowly opened her eyes. Though, the first thing she saw wasn't something you wake up to....

Nan immediately got up and rubbed her eyes, making sure she wasn't halucinating.

"Karol?!? What are you doing in a.....dress?!" Nan said, her aching body forgotten. "Wait, what am I doing here?!? Where's the Chief? Where's Master?!" she panicked.

"NAN! your awake!" Karol said then approached her and hugged her.

"This would be sweet...but..." Rita said, still laughing. "This is just plain PRICELESS!!" Rita howled in laughter.

"K-Karol what are you doing?!?" A confused Nan said.

"H-huh?" Karol said..then noticed he was hugging the girl he liked...while in a dress. How manly. "ACK!! IM SORRY!! THEY MADE ME WEAR IT!"' Karol pointed at Rita, who was still laughing her brains out.

"...Karol...I don't know you anymore." Nan said then fainted again, this time, out of sheer embarassment.

"AHH! NO!" Karol said then shook Nans body a little. "Why'd you guys even make me wear a dress?!?"

"Cause I need you to do something to this guard." Yuri said then stood up. "I think it's about time we go."

"To where?? but Nan! She woke up!" Karol said

"To the labor camp. That's where we're meeting Flynn." Yuri said then walked out. "And she fainted again, so whats the diferrence?"

"B-but! I'm in a dress!" Karol said

"Thats the point. Now lets go. If you want to find Clint and Tison, just do what I say."

"F-fine.." Karol said then followed Yuri out.

"...I think we gave Nan a heart attack" Estelle said then pointed at the yet again, unconscious girl.

"She'll make it..but I think she'll be having nightmares for a preeeetty long time." Rita said.

Raven woke up again, shocked to see he's in a room full of girls and no guys. Besides repede, of course.

"Am I in heaven?" Raven said

"Oh shut up" Rita said then threw a fireball at raven

"Oww! hot hot hot!" Raven said then fainted as well.

....poor Raven...


	5. Fainting, the new thing

**LOL! So sorry i haven't updated...I forgot about this fic, thought no one cared XDDDDD; ...I finished this fic waaay back, but i forgot what happened...**

**Anyways, we have some Flodia action here~ and...i forgot what i was supposed to do, and where this is going.....and i'm too lazy to read everything, so..i'll prolly update next week. I'll have my sis read and tell me what i've done XD;**

**Anyways (take 2), ENJOY XD;**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

"W-What are you talking about?! Why me?? Couldn't Estelle or Judith do it?? Can't you just hit the guard or something??" Karol said as he started shaking. Hearing the words "seduce this guard" wasn't what Karol expected nor Wanted.

"Don't want my hands dirty. Plus, I don't think the guard can handle Judith. And there's no way I'm letting Estelle wear -----.. Nevermind. Just go already, Karol!" Yuri said then pushed Karol towards the Knight which was guarding the Lift, causing Karol to bump into the armored man.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" The knight said then looked at the innocent little...girl? "Oh, a kid."

"E-excuse me! !" Karol said with a worried look on his face. Good acting, kid!

"Yes, what is it?" The knight said in reply.

"Can you help me ..? I can't find my doggy." Karol said, looking all innocent and sad.

The knight looked around then shook his head. "...N-no. I cant leave my post unattended!"

"B-but" Karol said then shed fake tears.

"I'm s-sorry! Please don't cry like that..." The knight said then looked around once more, trying to locate the dog.

Finally, out of guilt, the Knight agreed. "Oh all right. I can make some time, for your sake." The knight said

Karol smiled then turned around. "Oh...I'm so happy..! Now, Please follow me. I think he ran off this way..." Karol said then walked towards the place where Yuri was hiding.

The knight followed Karol, he didn't know what hit him. Literally

"Wa--" the knight said before getting knocked out by a hit on the head, Courtesy of Yuri.

Karol looked down at the knocked out guard then sighed. "...and as I predicted. It came down to blows in the end anyway.."

"I'd feel bad if I let you go through with it." Yuri said then kneeled down and inspected the Knight, making sure he was unconcious.

"W-what are you talking about?" Karol said with an odd tone.

Yuri stood up then looked away. "Never mind. Go change your clothes and leave that dress in the Inn. I'll meet you in the labor camp."

"YAY! I finally get to take this off!" Karol said then skipped to the inn.

Yuri then walked to the lift. He stood on the platform then pulled the lever, activating the lift.

The lift brought Yuri down to the Labor camp. Surprisingly, none of the guards noticed him. He looked around and spotted Flynn...talking to Sodia, AGAIN.

Yuri approached the captain. "Heya Flynn. I see you're still talking to cateye." He said then smiled.

"Yuri Lowell, I don't think name-calling is appropriate for someone your age." Sodia said then frowned.

"Come on Yuri, couldn't you ease up a bit with the name calling?" Flynn said, putting his hand on Yuri's shoulder

"Why? Is the knight in shining armor concerned about his kitty?" Yuri replied then smirked.

"Yuri." Flynn said, his voice serious. He tightened his grip on Yuri's shoulder, signaling him to stop.

"Alright, alright." Yuri said then smiled again. "Okay, one last time...wheres the applehead?"

Flynn sighed. Yuri really loves to give names."He's investigating the Aer Krene in Keiv Moc." Flynn said then let go of Yuri.

"Okay. So, wheres our first stop?" Yuri asked, still smiling.

"Capua Torim. Then Nor." Flynn repleied.

"Okay. Is our dear little ca---- Sodia tagging along?"

"Yuri, you should know by now that everywhere the captain goes, I go with him." Sodia said, Her eyes looking serious. Although, when WEREN'T they serious?

"Such a loyal wife." Yuri said then smiled.

"Yuri thats enough. We should get going." Flynn said, focusing his attention back onto Yuri's favor.

"Alright alright. I'm just waiting for someone." Yuri said then heard Karol screaming in the background. "He should be here right about...............Now."

"Captain, we saw this kid wandering around. What should we do with him?" A knight that was holding Karol by his arm said.

"Let go of me!! I'm a member of Brave Vesperia you know!!" Karol said, struggling to get free.

"Well you're late, Captain. Have a hard time taking the dress off?" Yuri said, looking at Karol.

"It's okay, he's with us." Flynn said to the Knight. "You can let him go."

"Yes sir." The Knight said then let go of Karol, saluted to Flynn, then walked away.

"Nan woke up..and I was still in the dress.. so I had to explain..but she fainted again after" Karol said then sighed.

"So, he's going with us?" Flynn asked, looking at the little boy.

"Yup." Yuri replied.

"Well then, lets get going." Flynn said then walked ahead, Sodia following him.

"Alright. Lets go, capt'n Karol." Yuri said then followed the happy couple--- I mean, Flynn and Sodia. Karol soon following yuri.

__________________________________________________________

Karol looked around the port, the Hunting Blades nowhere in site.

Flynn approached Yuri, shaking his head."I asked the knights and villagers, they said they saw them leave for Capua Nor. According to them, they were looking for Nan."

"The Chief's in Nor? Alright, Lets go go go!" Karol said then started to walk away, only to be stopped by Yuri grabbing his head.

"Hey! What gives??" Karol said, struggling yet again. "This is the third time someone grabbed me today!"

"Oh? Who was the first?" Yuri asked then let go of Karol.

"Rita, she----" Karol said but was cut off by Flynn.

Flynn held his hand up "Lets save the talk for Later, we still have to go to Capua Nor." He said.

"Okay, okay. Lets go Capt'n Karol, Mister perfect, Miss I'm-in-love-with-mister-perfect." Yuri said then walked away, Karol soon following him.

Sodia frowned then held the handle of her sword, ready to point it at Yuri. "Yu---"

Flynn checked to see than Yuri and Karol were ahead, which they were. Flynn held Sodia's hand then smiled. "Relax Sodia.. I'll talk to him later."

"......" Sodia let go of her sword then sighed.

"Now lets go before they suspect anything." Flynn said then walked towards the City's exit with Sodia following him.

______________________________________________

Karol was the first to enter Capua Nor, and upon entering. He immediately saw Clint and Tison talking to some villagers.

"Yuri! Look! It's them!" Karol said, all excited.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Yuri said in reply.

"Well, Lets go! I have to tell them what happened!" Karol said then ran towards Clint and Tison.

Yuri sighed then slowly walked after Karol, but was stopped by Flynn's hand on his shoulder.

"Yuri, we need to talk later." Flynn said with a serious tone then let go of Yuri.

"Saw it me guess, name-calling?"

"Yes."

"Later back in Heliord, then."

"Alright." Flynn said then looked at Sodia. "Shall we?"

Sodia nodded then departed to somewhere in the town with Flynn.

Yuri then went to Karol, who was in the middle of explaining.

"...Then there was this big monster! and it attacked Nan! I saved her, but she fainted! so we brought her to Heliord and......" Karol explained.

Yuri sighed, then eventually got bored.

"Hey, Karol. Meet me in the inn when your finished, 'kay?" Yuri said then turned around. "I'll just go check out some stuff."

"Okay." Karol said then went back to explaining. "So you see........"

Yuri walked towards some of the shops but was interrupted when he heard Flynn's voice when he was nearing the Alley.

"Flynn, I still dont understand WHY you consider that...that..criminal as your friend. Not only is he a bad influence, but-------" Sodia said but was cut off by Flynn's finger on her lips.

"Just relax Sodia, Yes, he's a criminal. But he's a good friend. You just haven't seen it yet." Flynn said then removed his finger from Sodia's lips.

"....." Sodia just remained silent then looked down.

Flynn held Sodia's cheeks in his hands then gave her a soft kiss on the lips, shocking Sodia with his public display of affection.

Once Flynn let go of Sodia, he saw the blush on her face.

"C-captain! N..N-not here! someone might see us!" Sodia said with a panicky voice, looking left and right, making sure no one saw..sadly missing the oh so clever Yuri who saw it all.

"I'm sorry.. Later in Heliord then?" Flynn said then chuckled, noticing how what he said was just like what Yuri said awhile ago.

"F-fine.." Sodia said, still blushing.

Flynn smiled. "You go out through there." Flynn pointed at the exit on the opposite side. "So that it wont look so suspicous. I'll go out through here." He said then pointed at the other exit.

"O..okay." Sodia said then started walking out.

Flynn waited till Sodia was out before he exited.

As Flynn got out of the alley, Yuri greeted him with a smirk. "So, will we still be able to talk later in Heliord? Or will you be busy with something else?"

Flynn turned a little pink. "W-what do you mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. Lets go?" Yuri said. "Karols already done sharing his little adventure with Clint, so we're all set."

"O-okay." Flynn said in reply.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Nan! Get up!" Karol said as he shook the sleeping cutie's arm.

"...h..huh?" Nan said then opened her eyes, relieved to see Karol in MEN's clothing.

"The Chief and Tison are here to pick you up!" Karol said with a big grin.

"..Master's here?" Nan said then sat up and rubbed her eyes, happy to see The Chief and Tison there.

Tison approached Nan then looked at her. "Let's go. Your blade's outside."

"O-okay master! Thank you!" Nan said then got up and put her boots on.

Tison walked out of the room with Clint, not saying another word.

Nan walked to the door but stopped when her hand was on the knob. "Karol, come with me please. I have to talk to you." Nan said then walked out.

"...Okay?" Karol said then walked out as well.

_________________________________________________________

Nan went to the least-noticable part of the inn and waited for Karol, who was already in sight.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Nan?" Karol said with a smile.

"T-thanks for saving me back there." She said, trying to hide her blush.

"Oh! Don't mention it! I only got a scratch!" Karol said then pointed at his cheek. "See?"

Nan approached Karol and looked at the scratch. "..Still, thanks." Nan said then kissed Karols cheek.

Karol blushed hard then looked at Nan. "...N..Nan, what was that for?"

"Nan! Hurry up!" Tison screamed from the distance.

"I'm coming master!" Nan said then rushed towards her master's, leaving Karol unanswered.

"uhhh..." Karol said then held his cheek and walked back to the room.

______________________________________________________

"Hey there kiddo, why so red? what? did she kiss you or something?" Raven said then laughed

"W-what?!" Karol said then Looked at Raven, thinking he saw.

"Oh it's nothing, he's just playing tricks on you~" Judith said then hugged Karol, pressing his head against her chest, AGAIN.

"OH GOD!!" Raven said then nosebled till he fainted.

"Oh great, we have another fainted one." Rita said then kicked Raven in his special area to check if he was really unconscious.

..And got nothing in reply.

Karol looked down at the poor ol' man. "...I think you kicking him there..is the reason he can't get up, Rita." he said, looking a little sick.

Rita at that time was already on the other side of the room, going through her bag to get her books.

..........poor Raven........


End file.
